


Motherly Love

by KiraMiracle123



Series: Psychotic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMiracle123/pseuds/KiraMiracle123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love my mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Love

I love my mother.

The way she talks to me. The way she makes my skin tingle and the way she makes me feel warm. How she makes me throb with love. I love her gentle touch on my skin and her flowing hair, too.

She makes me delicious food and gives me soft, skin-hugging clothes. 

I go to school, and I eat my bought lunch, my mother gave me money, and I go home. I do my homework, and when my mother comes home, I sigh happily. As she comes to me to give me a tight hug, I am on the floor. 

And as her hand descends down on my head, I cannot hear as she opens her mouth. I do not hear sound of skin and skin as she touches me with her palm. I feel the pain as blood dribbles down my smooth, uninterrupted temples. I smile at her, and she smiles back, but the lips go down, but it was a smile. She showed her teeth some and then it was pain again. 

Suddenly, my head was in water, the cool escape of the water, but I can’t hear the gurgle of my breath as she holds my head down. But I can see the red tainting the liquid, but I can’t hear the blood gushing from my temples. 

My head pounded and I want to feel more of it, so my mother pats me on my leg, on my hips, on my thighs. There are marks but those only show her love, right? Right?

She loved me so she removed my ears, right? She loved me, so she hit me on the head every day, right? She loves me so I cannot have any friends…right? Right? RIGHT?

I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m alive. I’m sorry I take up so much space and I have to eat and I have to go to school and I want to make friends. I’m sorry. I’m sorry mother. I won’t do it again. I won’t talk to anybody else ever again. 

I’ll home forever. I’ll be with you forever. I won’t leave you ever again. 

I love you, mother. Do you know that? I love you. 

I try to say these words, but I don’t know how. How did they sound? How do I move my mouth? How are they supposed to sound? I have long forgotten the sound of the voice, mother. I’m sorry, mother. I’m sorry I’m so useless, mother.

I love you, mother. Forever and ever.


End file.
